Crimes Against Love
by Artemisfowlisawsome
Summary: * Shounen-Ai/Yaoi * Sasuke, the lead in an investigation of a new, tortuous Mafia lord of the Eastern District kidnaps his roommate and best friend, Naruto, things became heated on this investigation.
1. Chapter 1: Please, Hurry

"Alright, the transfer will go on at 11:00 p.m. sharp. Be there at that time or there will be dire consequences."

"Ye-yeah."

------------------------

"I'm back," said a tired voice.

"Ohh, welcome! You're back early. I'm making curry," said a bright, slightly arrogant voice in reply.

The dark-haired man roughly took a seat and put his head in his hands. The blonde, cheerful person in an orange apron approached him in concern, though putting on his awkward smile. He sat down and mimicked the dark-haired man named Sasuke. Naruto, the blonde boy, captured every move he made until Sasuke stood up and walked away. Naruto, puzzled, walked towards him and asked him what was wrong.

"I just have more and more dealers and cases this week. I got a notice today that a new Mafia boss was appointed out in the Eastern Disrict," Sasuke said with his hand to his forehead.

"Eastern District? That's already anuptight, high-end crack-pack there. Are you the only one investigating on it?" The blonde looked at him with gazed, somewhat worried eyes, thinking of how much trouble has happened even in that high-society-like district.

"So far, I AM the only one. The boss won't start letting more people on until he knows his 'best' crime investigator can't handle something like this alone. I hate my boss with a fiery passion," he snared back. "Anyways, I have to get going in about an hour or so. I'm supposed to have a report on the other four cases I've done this week."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a voice almost like a whisper.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke wondered.

"You work so much while I sit here because of my financial crash.."

"That's all right. There's no need to be sorry since we've known eac other for years. That's what friends do. We help each other out in their time of need."

They both gave a slight grin and ate their pork curry. About an hour later, Sasuke rushed out of the door to get back to work on the Mafia case. He worked many ohurs of the night into the morning. Dead tired, he slowly walked out of the office building , back hunched, tie loosened, heavy bags under his eyes and all. Once he came back to his and his roommate's apartment, something felt a bit off. He slowly opened up the door to find that everything had been raided. His eyes widened and was suddenly aware of how much more serious the situation became.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me go!!" cried Naruto as he desperately tried to break free.

"Like hell I'll let the perfect bait go to run to the police and rat me out," said a deep, murky voice.

"He won't give you the money! I know he won't, so you might as well let me go! You're doing this for nothing! He'll come to get me and kick your--" Naruto was hammered by the oncoming fist and lay there with a blood-soaked body from the countless beatings he endured.

"What an annoying brat.." thought the captor.

----

"What the--" Sasuke's voice trailed off in his amazement of the transformed apartment that had small pools of blood on the floor and a bit on the wall. Realizing the worst, he called out everywhere for his roommate, who was nowhere to be found. He continued outside running and hollering, but unsuccessful in his search. He grew a great sadness in him, and his whole body froze, chest tightening. "What happened.. ?" Small, sorrowful tears ran down his delicate cheeks, that started to redden. He suddenly regained his composure and ran inside. He searched through the many piles of debris on the floor. When he found what he was looking for, he picked up the phone and frantically dialed the number.

"He-hello?" Sasuke said with confusion and sadness.

"Sasuke?? What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're crying?" The female voice questioned Sasuke with a sort of pity.

"I need you to come to my apartment. We have to find out who did this...!"

"Huh?! What happened?!" The other end of the phone hung up as she spoke. Worried, she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and headed out of the door as fast as she could.

Once she reached the apartment, she saw Sasuke in front of a kicked-in door. Her eyes widened in curiosity. She then realized, where's Naruto? They walked towards each other and exchanged silences. He then led her into the apartment and explained what happened. She took in a quick grasp of air and put her hand at her mouth.

"Where is Naruto?!" she cried with deep worry.

Sasuke just shook his head and looked at the ground with clenched fists. "We WILL find him, Sakura.."

----

When they left the apartment, a loud beeping noise sounded from the victim's door. They both looked behind, then realized it was a bomb. They ran across the street, being slightly charred by the explosion that had just occurred. Sasuke then got on his knees, jaw opened, eyes widened, and broke down. Sakura sat beside him and let him weep on her shoulder as she attempted to comfort him. "What the hell happened? Why was Naruto missing? Who did this?" These thoughts ran through both of their minds.

Once calmed down, they got up and went to Sakura's car to Sasuke's private work building. Several minutes passed until they pulled up to a large, grey-blue building, with rather few windows. There were only two doors, one of which had been broken. The building, although large and previously elegant, became broken down and cracked. They searched the 3rd floor (the one Sasuke's cubicle was located at) to make sure there wasn't anyone else around. This case had become personal.

Sasuke buzzed to the computer as Sakura worked her way to the incarcerated major criminals' cabinet. Sakura(28) and Sasuke(28) had worked together for about 8 years. They, along with Naruto, had been friends since early middle school and were always hanging out with each other. Naruto was considered a "job-jumper" because he would never be at one job for more than a month. He had recently moved in with Sasuke because he had gotten another job nearby. Sakura had worked as a criminalist, dealing primarily on the aspects of finding and experimenting with physical evidence, while Sasuke worked strictly as an investigator and rarely, an interrogator. Naruto was never too happy about working as a criminalist or an investigator, even though he wanted to help his town's citizens.

"Aha!! I found it!!" exclaimed Sakura with excitement and a bit of relief.


End file.
